Én nem
by carmen-69
Summary: SLASH! Korhatár később 18 év lesz! Szereplők: Ville Valo 'HIM' & OMC. Mi történik akkor, ha kedvenc rockzenésze megkörnyékez egy helyes fiatal fiút, akinek igazából barátnője van..
1. Chapter 1

_Cím__:  
**Én nem…**_

_Írta__:  
Carmen_

_E-mail__:  
carmen-69'kukac'freemail.hu_

_Páros__:  
Ville Valo (H.I.M.) - nemenyém :( / OMC - ő viszont igen :)_

_Figyelmeztetés__:  
SLASH, 18-as karika (lesz később, nyugii)_

* * *

**1.**

A barátnőm látta, amikor Lily Lazer, a derékig érő, szőke, sűrű rasztákban csüngő hajával rendkívül feltűnő gitáros rám mutatott. Halványan pirulva csak legyintettem. Biztosan nem rám, csak az előttem álló, fekete hajú, csinos kis nőcikezdeményről susmorogtak a színpadon. Linde odahajolt Villéhez, az énekeshez, és mosolyogva a fülébe súgott valamit, miután felénk nyújtotta vékony karját, és mutatóujját kecsesen errefelé irányozta. Egy icipicit féltékeny is lettem… mi van, ha nem a fekete hajút, hanem a barátnőmet nézték ki maguknak? Gyorsan magamhoz öleltem hátulról, amire el is mosolyodott mindkét srác.

Kedvelem ezt a lányt. Még csak két hónapja ismerem, de akár órákat is el tudunk beszélgetni bármiről. Az egyetemi könyvtárban találkoztunk. Épp a kislétrán állt, és egy könyvet akart leszedni a legfelső polcról, amikor elmentem mellette. Lenézett rám, és hirtelen megszédült. Kis híján a nyakamba zuhant. Azután ráparancsoltam, hogy azonnal másszon le onnan, és levettem neki a könyvet. Onnantól kezdve pedig már ment minden, mint a karikacsapás. Kevés ilyen csinos, vagány lány van a történésznek készülők között, mind inkább csúnyácska könyvmoly. És mindennap meglep valamivel, amin ámulhatok; érdekes teremtés.

A múlt héten megemlítettem neki, hogy koncertre megyek. Nem akartam elrettenteni, féltettem az érzékeny fülecskéjét, úgy gondoltam a húzós gitárriffeket nem neki találták ki, így nem is mondtam többet róla. De Kelly kifaggatott milyen koncert lesz, és egy rövid kedvcsináló előzetest kezdett követelni az egyik kedvenc zenekaromról, a H.I.M.-ről. Kicsit félve kezdtem videókat mutogatni, de aztán megállapította, hogy ez a banda tetszik neki, és – nem kis meglepetésemre – úgy döntött, elkísér. Vagány lány, mondtam.

Egyébként a nevem Dominic. Huszonkét éves vagyok, Londonban lakom egy kis bérelt lakásban, itt tanulok. A szüleim Birmingham-ben élnek, én is ott születtem. Bár az egzotikus vonásaimat látva sokan kérdezik, honnan származom, de született angol vagyok. Édesapám egy évet dolgozott Japánban, ott ismerte meg édesanyám, rögtön elvarázsolta a szépsége és finomsága, így alig fél év után feleségül is vette. Mikor visszaköltöztek Angliába, én már ott kuksoltam anyucim pocijában. Szóval a sűrű, hollófekete hajam, a sötétbarna, enyhén vágott szemeim és a törékeny, már-már lányos alkatom anyámtól örököltem. Néha szeretem, néha nem. A lányoknak nagyon tetszem, de a fiúk között mindig nehéz volt a tekintélyem kivívni.

A koncert után kifelé hömpölygő tömegben Kelly észrevétlenül elsodródott mellőlem. Megálltam, és ijedten néztem körbe. A tömeg egyre csak fogyott, a lángvörös fürtöket viszont sehol sem láttam. Azonban hamar egy nagydarab, kopasz, 'security' feliratos pólót viselő férfi állt meg mellettem. Megörültem neki, gondoltam észrevette a rémülten ide-oda cikázó tekintetem, és segíteni akar. Ehelyett megragadta a karom, a fülemhez hajolt, és az embereket túlkiabálva beleüvöltött: 'Gyere velem'. Hiába kérdezgettem miért, ő csak húzott maga után a legkevesebb érdeklődést sem mutatva aziránt, hogy még mindig tanácstalanul kapkodom a fejem a barátnőmet kutatva. A színpad oldalához vitt, ahol aztán egy másik ürge, VIP-s kártyával a nyakában, a kezembe nyomott egy papírdarabot, amire néhány szám volt hanyagul ráfirkantva.

- Ezt most tedd szépen biztos helyre kölyök, aztán ha hazaértél, és egyedül vagy, hívd fel a számot.

- Micsoda? Miért hívnám? És miért cibáltak ide? – tudakoltam idegesen.

- Ne kérdezősködj. És lehetőleg ne meséld el ezt a kis közjátékot senkinek. A fecnire pedig úgy vigyázz, mint a szemed fényére. Nem mindennapi dolog, hogy Ville a telefonszámát osztogatja rajongóknak… még ilyen csini pofival sem…

Ezzel sarkon fordult, és ott hagyott a döbbenettől megkövülten, de még előtte az utolsó szavai iróniájának nyomatékosításaképp vigyorogva megcsipkedte az arcom, ahogy a régelhunyt nagymamám szokta még kisiskolás koromban. Percekig csak álltam, néztem a cetlit a kezemben, és próbáltam felfogni, hogy mi történt most velem. Miért kellene felhívnom Villét? Mégis a barátnőm tetszett meg neki, nem az a fekete! Tudtam! És most egyezkedni akar. Hát forduljon fel!

Mérgesen összegyűrtem a papírdarabot, de kidobni már nem volt időm, mivel megláttam Kellyt közeledni. Gondolkodás nélkül farmerem hátsó zsebébe gyömöszöltem az alkalmi névjegykártyagalacsint.

- Hol voltál? – kérdeztem aggódva, és gyorsan magamhoz öleltem.

- Sodródtam a tömeggel. De mintha direkt csinálták volna. Két nagydarab külföldi fickó volt, és hiába sipákoltam nekik, egy szót sem értettek angolul. – fintorgott – Na mindegy, a lényeg, hogy kiszabadultam.

Hazavittem Kellyt, a szülei épp színházban voltak, így szívesen marasztalt volna még egy kicsit, de kivágtam magam, és hazafelé indultam. Gyalog. Gondolkodnom kellett. És erre a célra legjobb színhely a sötét éjszaka kihalt utca, szemerkélő esővel megspékelve.

- Mi a fenét akarhat…? – mondtam ki hangosan, ami a fejemben járt már egy órája.

Fel kell hívnom, hogy megtudjam. Ha egész éjszaka mászkálok az utcán, és töröm a fejem, akkor sem fogok belelátni az agyába.

- Igen. – szólt bele a telefonba egy búgó mély hang, hosszú csöngés után.

- Ville? – kérdeztem rekedten.

Hülye kérdés. Ki lenne más? Évek óta hallgatom ezt a hangot megszállottan, hát persze, hogy felismerem.

- Talán igen, talán nem… te ki vagy? – felelte huncut nevetgélés mellett.

- Én… – nyögdécseltem zavartan – szóval… a biztonsági emberek… a koncerten…

- Neved van? – vágott közbe.

- Dominic.

- Fogj egy taxit kicsi Dominic, és gyere a Dorchester Hotelhez. A portásnak mondd, hogy Mickey Mouse-hoz jöttél… ez az álnevem… – kuncogott.

- Mickey…? – kerekedett el a szemem, ahogy a mesefigura nevét ismételtem suttogva – Mit akarsz tőlem tulajdonk…?? – kérdeztem. Volna. Ha nem lett volna töksüket a telefon. Elmondta, amit el akart, és letette. Bunkó! Velem senki ne szórakozzon! Hazamegyek, elégetem a szaros cetlijét, és szépen lefekszem aludni!

* * *

_folyt.köv._

* * *

_ha érdekel, mi sülhet ki belőle, írj pár szót:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Carmen: Én nem...**_

**2.**

Már nem is tudom miért tettem mindent úgy, ahogyan ő mondta. Kábultan gyűrögettem a cetlit még két percig a szitáló esőben lépkedve a sötét utcán, aztán gépiesen leintettem az első taxit, és bediktáltam az úticélt. Dorchester Hotel.

- Ne haragudjon, Uram, – hajolt felém a szálloda rendkívül csinos recepciós hölgyeménye elképedve – kérhetném a nevet mégegyszer?

- Mickey Mouse. – suttogtam a vörös legkülönfélébb árnyalataiban pompázó arccal, miután körülnéztem, hogy meggyőződjek arról, senki más nem hall.

- Kandi kamerás műsort forgatnak? – kérdezte őszintén, és nagy kerek szemekkel bámult rám.

- Nem, dehogy… egy finn zenész… Ville Valo szállt meg itt… és azt mondta, ezen az álnéven jelentkezett be. – motyogtam, és közben majd' elsüllyedtem a bézs márványkövezetben.

- Ezen a néven sincs vendégünk. Igazán sajnálom Uram, de úgy tűnik, magát csúnyán átejtették. – mosolyogta.

- Umm… értem… köszönöm… és elnézést… – hadartam zavartan, és körül sem nézve kezdtem hátrálni, mire majdnem felborítottam egy botos öreg nénit, a bolyhos fehér kutyájának pedig ráléptem a farkára. Sűrű elnézések közepette, a szégyentől lángoló arccal siettem ki a szállóból.

A főút és a hotel között elnyúló, kivilágított parkban aztán apró fecnikre téptem Ville papírját, és a méregtől remegő kezekkel jó messzire egymástól szétszórtam a darabjait. Amelyik részét értem, még jól bele is tapostam a földbe. Néhány fába is belerúgtam útközben, ami valószínűleg nekem jobban fájt, mint a lombos óriásoknak, de valahogy ki kellett adnom a dühöm.

Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy miért csinálta ezt Ville!? Az ember, akire évek óta szinte istenként nézek fel!

Ahogy kiértem a főútra, jobbra fordulva csak néhány száz métert kellett megtennem a legközelebbi buszmegállóig. Nem lakom túl messze, de most az egyszer semmi kedvem sem volt tovább gyalogolni az éjszakában. Be akartam végre esni a párnáim közé, és durmolni másnap délig. Haragudtam Villére, haragudtam magamra, az egész világra, amiért ilyen egyszerűen bolondot lehet csinálni belőlem.

Egy sötétített üveges, fekete autó, ami egy perce még néhány tíz méterre parkolt, elindult, és lassan gurulni kezdett mellettem. Csak a hülye nem rémült volna halálra. Elkezdtem szedni a lábaim, de továbbra is követett. A torkomban dobogott a szívem. Megijedtem.

Soha nem gondoltam, hogy nem vagyok biztonságban éjszaka az utcán. Mindig szerettem magamban sétálgatni, gondolkodni… Így fogalmam sem volt, most mit csináljak.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve sarkon fordultam, és a másik irányba kezdtem sietve lépkedni. A sofőr rükvercbe kapcsolt, és lassan lefelé kezdett kúszni a vezetőülés melletti ablak.

_Uramisten, mindjárt megjelenik egy géppisztoly az ablaknyílásban…!_

- Megnéztem volna a recepciós arcát! – kiáltott ki egy férfi az autóból.

A lábaim az aszfaltba olvadtak, lemerevedtem. Aztán lassan lehajoltam, és benéztem az ablakon. Ville vigyorgott rám. Mintha kellett volna a bizonyosság… mintha nem ismertem volna fel a hangját azonnal. Ó dehogynem! Csak még mindig próbáltam bemesélni magamnak, hogy ez valami félreértés, ennyire biztosan nem lehet szemét vak rajongásom káprázatos tárgya.

- Baszd meg! – kiabáltam, forrongott bennem a düh, ő pedig csak nevetett – Mi a jó büdös francot akarsz tőlem?! Hagyjál békén! – üvöltöttem.

Újfent tettem egy száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot, és újra a buszmegállót céloztam meg, de most már sokkal határozottabb léptekkel.

- Várj már! – szólt utánam a vártnál lágyabb hangon. Talán csak a képzeletem játszott velem, nem akart ő simogatni a szavaival! _Ütni akart, a földbe taposni!_

Kerékcsikorgatva indult utánam, de tudomást sem vettem róla. Már nem féltem. Már csak az értelmét nem láttam a játékának. Rálépett a gázra, és felkanyarodott előttem a járdára. Kiugrott a kocsiból, mielőtt elszökhettem volna, és elém állt.

- Ne hisztizz már kölyök, ne mondd, hogy nem volt jó móka. – mosolygott rám gonoszkásan, de a szemeiben gyengédség volt. _Nem. Biztosan megint csak beleképzelem._

- Hát kurvára nem volt az! – vágtam az arcába a mérgezett szavakat, és próbáltam kikerülni a fák irányába az autót, amivel eltorlaszolta az utam.

- Mondta a viaszbabásra mázolt néni, hogy Disneyland nem erre van, kisfiú? – piszkálódott még mindig ugyanazzal a kaján vigyorral.

Élvezte, hogy egyre közelebb állok ahhoz, hogy elveszítsem a fejem. De nem akartam megütni, még nem szállt el teljesen az agyam.

Aztán váratlanul egy fának lökött. Kirázott a hideg, ahogy a mellkasomon éreztem tenyere nyomását. Mit képzel ez magáról?! Megütöttem a csuklóját, hogy vegye le rólam a kezét.

- Menj a picsába! – sziszegtem.

Megláttam a sarkon befordulni a buszt, így szaladni kezdtem, hogy elérjem. Kettőt egy csapásra. Lerázom ezt a szemétládát, plusz hamar hazajutok, és elfelejthetem az egész estét.

Nem futott utánam. Csak állt a fának dőlve, aminek alig egy perce még az én testem támaszkodott az ő jóvoltából, és bámult utánam ördögi vigyorral a képén.

Leültem a busz hátuljában, a térdemre könyököltem, lehajtottam a fejem, és két kezemmel a hajamba túrtam. _Nem értem. Semmit se értek! Mit akar tőlem? Vagy Kellytől??_

Csak amikor feltápászkodtam, és az ajtóhoz léptem jelezni a sofőrnek, hogy leszállnék, akkor láttam meg, hogy a fekete kocsi követi a buszt.

- Elviszlek. – gurult mellém újból, ahogy a másik, a lakásom felé járó buszra vártam.

- Előbb szállnék be maga Adolf Hitler mellé. – köptem a szavakat elé; egy csepp sem párolgott a haragomból.

- Sajnos az bajos lenne, szerintem már elég rendesen rohad az ipse a föld alatt… be kell érned velem… – még mindig gúnyosan vigyorgott. Ez nagyon megy neki.

Szerencsére az éjszakai buszjáratok errefelé egészen jól vannak szinkronizálva, így nem kellett három percnél többet várnom a járatomra. Felszálltam, de nem ültem le. A hátsó ablakon néztem ki, figyeltem ahogy Ville hazáig követ. Mosolyogva.

Elgondolkodtam, hogy tudnám elterelni a figyelmét, vagy lerázni. De túl sok minden nem jutott eszembe. Muszáj hazamennem. Fáradt vagyok, és nem buszozhatok egész éjjel, amíg ki nem fogy a benzin a csodajárgányából, csak hogy ne tudja meg, hol lakom. Mit számít, ha megtudja? Nem hiszem, hogy pszichopata gyilkos lenne… csak egy egyszerű bunkó. Ha megtudja, hát megtudja. Nem fog zaklatni. Ha mégis, akkor kihívom a rendőrséget.

A buszmegállóból a lakásom felé indultam, ő pedig már messzebbről követett. Amikor befordultam a kapualjba, és a kulccsal kezdtem babrálni, bár megfogadtam, hogy nem fogok tudomást venni róla, de valami láthatatlan erő kényszerített, muszáj volt hátrafordulnom. Engem bámult a lehúzott ablak mögül. Elmosolyodott, és egy csókot dobott felém. _Gúnyolódik_.

Majd' felrobbantam mérgemben. Úgy becsaptam a kaput, hogy beleremegtek a vaskos üvegbetétek. A lépcsőház ablakán még kisandítottam, de Ville már elhajtott.

Megkönnyebbültem. De emellett valamifajta üresség is megszállta a lelkem. Elment. Nem látom többet. Késői diákcsíny tárgya egy unalmas éjszakán. Ennyi voltam.

* * *

_folyt.köv._ _

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Carmen: Én nem...**_

**3.**

Másnap délelőtt, amikor kiléptem a kapun, szinte várakozva néztem körbe. De sehol nem láttam a sötétített üveges fekete autót. Nem is tudom miért gondoltam, hogy majd várni fog rám. Mintha más dolga se lenne… Talán vágytam rá, hogy jöjjön vissza, és engeszteljen ki, amiért így bánt velem. Vagy legalább magyarázza meg. Mert akármennyire is törtem a fejem, jó indokot nem találtam rá.

Lassan indultam meg az egyetem felé. Annyiszor pillantgattam hátra, hogy aki látott, valószínűleg azt gondolta, súlyos üldözési mániám van. Szomorúan léptem be az iskolába, lehajtott fejjel sétáltam a terem felé. El is késtem – tekintve hogy az ideutam körülbelül másfélszer annyiba telt, mint általában – de ma valahogy nem érdekelt. A szokásos első három padsor helyett az utolsóban kerestem magamnak helyet. Az egész napom úgy telt el, hogy képtelen voltam koncentrálni. Hallottam a tanáraim szavait, de felfogni nem tudtam őket. Jegyzetelés helyett is csak firkálgattam. Minden gondolatom egy bizonyos ördögfióka körül járt. Táncoltak a szemeim előtt a sötétkék vonalak, és amikor már drága bálványom arcát láttam ki a krikszkrakszokból, úgy döntöttem, felállok és kimegyek. Ennek a napnak így semmi értelme.

A közeli parkba mentem, egy bódéból beszereztem aznapi melegételadagomat egy hamburger személyében. Letelepedtem egy padra kedvenc fám alá, és próbáltam evéssel elterelni a gondolataim. Nem mondom, hogy sok sikerrel. Amikor elhúzott a park mellett egy fekete autó, úgy kaptam utána a fejem, hogy majdnem lebukfenceztem a padról.

Kellyvel általában a kantinban tudunk együtt lenni egy kicsit ebédidőben. Ez a napi biztos találkánk, ha délután vagy este nem is ér rá valamelyikünk, itt azért minden nap találkozunk. Vissza is mentem a szokásos időben az egyetemre, megöleltem ahogy szoktam, adtam neki egy puszit, de nem volt nehéz rájönnie, hogy lélekben valahol egészen máshol járok. Nem kértem semmit enni, csak ültem, néztem ahogy ebédel, és nem szóltam semmit. Persze hogy észrevette rajtam, hogy valami nincs rendben. Nem akartam elmesélni az előző estét, nem is tudtam, mit mondhatnék róla. Elintéztem annyival, hogy nem érzem jól magam, nem megyek be az óráimra ma már, inkább hazamegyek.

Ő nem vette zokon, de engem azért egy kicsit furdalt a lelkiismeret. Szerettem vele lenni, soha nem ráztam le. És most huszonnégy órán belül már másodszor tettem meg. Úgy, hogy különösebb okom sem volt rá. Majd kipihenem – gondoltam – hazamegyek, végigalszom a délutánt, és holnapra a régi Dominic leszek. Még egy szál virágot meg egy doboz csokit is beszerzek neki reggel!

A hazautat sietve tettem meg, tekintve hogy nem a szokásos kedvenc szitáló esőm várt rám az iskola kapuján kilépve, hanem szabályos hidegzuhany. Úgy zuhogott, hogy nem láttam az orromnál tovább. Fejemre húztam a kapucnim, de nem sokat segített. A kapuban megint babrálnom kellett a kulccsal. Utálom ezt a zárat! Betörővéna kell hozzá, hogy bejusson az ember…

Zubogott a nyakamba a víz, már a cipőm is úszott az esőben, amint felérek, le kell dobálnom magamról mindent, még az alsónadrágomból is csavarni lehet majd a vizet. Ahogy szitkozódva erőszakoltam meg a kulcsommal a zárat, valaki mögém ért. Éreztem, hogy hirtelen elzárták a zuhanyt. Nem esett rám az eső… nagyon közel kellett hogy álljon ahhoz, hogy így megérezzem.

Már épp hátra akartam fordulni, és átadni a terepet, hátha ez a kedves szomszéd több sikerrel jár a saját kulcsával, amikor ujjakat éreztem a derekamon. Vékony, simogató, de határozott ujjakat. Megdermedtem. Hátra akartam kapni a fejem, hogy megnézzem, ki az, de nem tudtam. Bénultan álltam, minden idegszálammal csak az ujjakra koncentrálva. Aztán a rejtélyes idegen letolta a kapucnit a fejemről. Közel hajolt a tarkómhoz, és a nyakamba súgott.

- Szia kicsi Dominic…

Azonnal felismertem a hangját. Ville. A szívem vadul kalapált. Felé akartam fordulni, és a fejéhez vágni valamit, de a keze a derekamról lassan előrébb csúszott, a hasamhoz ért, és magához húzott. A hátamhoz simult, másik kezével a hajamba túrt, elhúzta a vizes tincseket a nyakamról, és megcsókolta a nyirkos bőrt a fülem alatt. Beleremegtem. Azonnal kitéptem magam az öleléséből, és rákiáltottam.

- Mi a fenét csinálsz??!!

Nem válaszolt semmit, csak bámult a szemeimbe, és mosolygott. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy gúnyosan, vagy kedvesen… csak mosolygott szótlanul. Folyt a víz az arcán, a szemei körül az elmosódott sötét festékpacák más számára talán ijesztővé tették volna, mintha valami horrorfilmből lépett volna ki, vagy halloween partyra igyekezne, de a francba is, én imádtam! A haja göndör tincsekben ázott az esőn, kis fénylő patakok csurogtak a fürtökből, le a vállára. Csak egy fekete ing volt rajta. Láttam, hogy fázik… a mellbimbói… _Úristen! Ilyeneket nézek rajta?? Mi a franc ütött belém??!_

- Mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem újra, kicsit nyugodtabb hangon.

- Azt hittem egyértelmű: téged. – dorombolta.

Megpróbált újra magához húzni, az ajkai közeledtek hozzám, én pedig remegve húztam egyre hátrébb a nyakam, és fuldokolva, összevissza kapkodva a levegőt, próbáltam visszatartani.

- Ne! Ne csináld! Én nem… Ville! Kérlek! – kapálóztam – Én nem…

- Mi nem? – kérdezte mély, vibráló hangján.

- Én nem… Én nem vagyok… – nyeltem egyet.

- _Buzi?_ – fejezte be a mondatom a szemöldökét felhúzva.

- Nem úgy értem… – hadartam magyarázkodva lesütött szemekkel – Nekem barátnőm van.

- Tudom. Láttam. – mondta vállvonogatva, majd újra átfogta a derekam, és az ajtónak döntött – Csinos kis lány…

Hozzám simult csuromvizes testével, ujjai végigcsusszantak a csípőmön, és ajkai szikrázva súrolták egy pillanatra az enyémeket. Az a fél másodperces aligérintkezés is elég volt ahhoz, hogy elveszítsem a talajt a lábam alól. Csak néztem rá óriásira nyílt szemekkel, szaporán levegő után kapkodva, és közben kapaszkodtam a kapu méretes vaskilincsébe. Nem bírtam szólni, pislogni is, csak amikor már éreztem, hogy muszáj lenne, mielőtt kiesnek a szemeim.

Még akkor is csak centikre volt tőlem a teste, amikor egy öreg néni bicegett a kapuhoz sietősen a kulcsát csörgetve és az esernyőjét rázogatva. Ha magamnál lettem volna, azonnal ellököm magamtól Villét, de szerencsére a néninek is nagyobb gondja volt az esőben zárfeltörni, mintsem azt elemezgesse, mit csinál két férfi – egymáshoz túl közel – a kapualjban. Bénultan álltunk mindketten. Bár Ville ajkain felvillanó elégedett félmosolyból éreztem, hogy ő nem ugyanazért áll mozdulatlanul, engem bámulva, amiért én.

Egyszerűen képtelen voltam azt tenni, amit ha az agysejtjeim legalább egyszázalékban működőképesek lettek volna, jelen pillanatban tettem volna. Nem kiabáltam rá, nem ütöttem pofon, csak meredtem rá tágra nyílt szemekkel, és amikor a néninek sikerült végre kinyitnia a kaput, egyetlen nyikkanás nélkül fordultam be rajta én is. A lépcsőn fellépegetve kábultan nyitottam ki a zárakat. Gépiesen ledobáltam a vizes ruháim a fürdőszoba padlójára, meztelenül hanyatt dőltem az ágyon és a plafonra ragadtak a szemeim.

* * *

_folyt.köv._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Carmen: Én nem...**_

**4.**

Nem tudom, mióta fekhettem ott mozdulatlanul. Azt hiszem sokáig, mert már minden apró repedést sikerült memorizálnom az ágyam fölött, és akár centiről centire pontosan le is tudtam volna rajzolni őket. Sőt még egy aprócska pókot is felfedeztem az egyik sarokban. De nem csak azt nem tudom, mióta feküdtem ott, leginkább azt nem, hogy még meddig feküdtem volna, ha nem térít észhez egy váratlan csengetés.

Majdnem sikoltottam, annyira megijedtem. Aztán gyorsan talpra ugrottam, felcibáltam magamra egy farmert, és az ajtóhoz siettem.

- Már megint nem jó a kaputelefon… – tülekedett át a kis résen, amit hagytam neki, egy vörös fej.

Kelly. Arról volt szó, ma délután nem találkozunk. Igazából végig sem gondoltam, ki lehet az, csak automatikusan nyitottam az ajtót. Még jó, hogy nem _**valaki **__**más**_ nyomakodik be épp az ajtómon.

- Tényleg nagyon nem jól nézel ki. – adott egy puszit az arcomra, majd megsimogatta a puszi helyét – Sietek, csak azért jöttem erre hazafelé, hogy ezt felhozzam.

Egy könyvet lóbált nagy hevesen.

- Oh. Otthagytam a kantinban…

- Szét vagy esve pici szívem. – végignézett rajtam, tekintete elidőzött egy picit meztelen mellkasomon, talán meg is akart érinteni, de visszafogta magát. Most nem akart lerohanni. Akkor tényleg szarul festhettem. Elmosolyodott – Pihenj egy kicsit.

- Próbálok… – nyögtem.

- Akkor hagylak is. Szia. – mozdult az ajtó felé, aztán még a kilinccsel a kezében visszafordult – Jaj, képzeld el, ahogy jöttem fel, egy férfi jött be velem a kapun. Csak pár pillanatra láttam, mert a postaládákhoz ment, de nagyon hasonlított a tegnapi koncertről az énekesre! Kár hogy nem láttad!

Csilingelő nevetés, aprócska puszi a számra, aztán ajtócsukódás. És újabb bénult másodpercek… vagy inkább percek… megintcsak nem tudom, mennyi.

_Kellyt meg sem szólította… _

_Engem pedig meg akart csókolni… ezt nem álmodtam!_

_Mi folyik itt???_

_Miért játszadozik velem?_

Azt hiszem, fázott a kövön a meztelen talpam, azért tértem most lényegesen hamarabb magamhoz. Magamra kaptam egy cipőt, egy pulóvert, és lerohantam.

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és óvatosan kinéztem a kapun. Még mindig zuhogott.

Ville sehol. Fekete sportkocsi sehol. Csak ekkor fújtam ki a tüdőmből az elhasznált levegőt, amit eddig benntartottam. Meg kellett volna könnyebbülnöm. _Mégis mi a fenét művelek?! Egyáltalán minek loholtam le ide?_

Postaláda… postaláda!!!

Odarohantam és kinyitottam. Kiborult egy halom levél meg reklámújság… és egy gyűrött cetli fekete szögletes betűkkel… _„Este nyolckor érted jövök."_ És egy kacskaringós V betű aláfirkantva. A szívem felgyorsult. Mit felgyorsult, megőrült! Úgy áramoltatta a vért az ereimben, hogy kezdtem úgy emberesen szédülni.

_Este visszajön._

_De mit csináljak vele?_

_Ő mit akar csinálni… én nem… elképzelni sem tudom… nem akarhat… ISTENEM! Miért történik ez velem? _

- Jól van fiatalember? – kérdezte egy idősebb férfi, amikor meglátta, hogy a lábam előtt szét van szórva egy heti postám, én meg csak a kezemben tartott cetlire meredek mozdulatlanul.

- Jól… köszönöm… – hebegtem, majd gyorsan lehajoltam, összeszedtem a papírokat, és a liftet meg sem várva, felszaladtam a lépcsőn.

A lakásba visszaérve beálltam a zuhany alá. A _hidegzuhany_ alá. Ez az, ami most kell nekem. Apró tűszúrásoknak éreztem a jeges vizet a meztelen bőrömön. Lehunytam a szemem, és egy elmosódott kép jelent meg, amin Ville a kapualjban ölel. Ölelt, és csókolt. És én hagytam. Úgy éreztem, ég a testem.

NEM! Nem elég hideg a víz.

Három óra múlt. Nem akarok itthon lenni nyolckor.

Kelly. Igen, Kelly! A gyönyörű göndör égővörös hajzuhatag, a nagy kék szemek, és a puha ajkai!

Megtörölköztem, felöltöztem, és szinte futva siettem a kedvesemhez. A szülei hatig dolgoznak, ilyenkor egyedül van otthon és tanul. Ő kell nekem!

Becsöngettem. Meglepődött, amikor ajtót nyitott. Hát még akkor, amikor fürtös hajába csúsztattam az ujjaim, magamhoz vontam a testét, és köszönés nélkül megcsókoltam. Megragadtam a combjait, az ölembe kaptam. Ő készségesen kulcsolta a derekam köré a lábait. Egyik lábammal berúgtam az ajtót, és egyetlen kérdés nélkül a hálóba vittem.

Azt hiszem, levettem a lábáról. Mármint… nem csak szó szerint… átvitt értelemben is. Nem hallottam még nőt ilyen önkívületben sikoltozni.

Bizonyítanom kellett magamnak. És egy vállveregetés kijár. Remek szeretője vagyok egy csodás _**nőnek**_. Nem értem, miért gondolja Ville, hogy ő meg én… ő meg én… már megint mik járnak a fejemben?! Nem akarok arra gondolni, hogy Ő MEG ÉN!!!

És mégis. Bármit teszek, ez lesz a vége. Itt fekszik mellettem egy gyönyörű nő, kimerülten sóhajtozik, meztelen mellei ütemesen emelkednek és süllyednek, és mégis rajta jár az eszem. Teljesen összezavart.

Nem sokkal hat előtt besiettem a fürdőbe, mielőtt Kelly szülei hazaérnek. Előttük azért mégsem kellene meztelenül flangálnom. Hogy akkor mit fogunk csinálni, amikor itthon lesznek, azt még ki kell találnunk. Talán úgy teszünk majd, mint akik erősen koncentrálnak valami vaskos tankönyv mondanivalójára.

Bármit, csak haza nem megyek.

* * *

_na írjatok, mit csináljak a szépségeimmel? ;-))_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Carmen: Én nem...**_

**5.**

Rohantam, mint az őrült. Közben félpercenként néztem az órámat. Nyolc óra tíz perc. Nem lesz ott… már nem lesz ott… Azt sem tudtam, miért rohanok, mégis kétségbeesetten száguldottam át a piros lámpa ellenére egy dzsip meg egy busz között.

Fogalmam sem volt, miért akarom újra látni. Meg akartam végre mondani neki, hogy szálljon le rólam… vagy talán… hogy eszébe se jusson leszállni rólam! Fölényeskedve egyértelműen elküldeni… vagy nekidönteni annak a vaskos faajtónak, aminek ő is nekidöntött…

Össze voltam zavarodva, és jól esett egy kicsit kínozni a testem ezzel a megfeszített tempóval. Azon hogy mi lesz, ha vége a távnak, ráérek még később törni a buksim. Most csak a lábaim minél gyorsabb egymáselérakosgatására kell összpontosítanom. Dudálás. Na igen… és talán még arra is, hogy egy darabban szakítsam át a célszalagot.

Hiába próbáltam kiverni a fejemből azt a cetlit egész délután, elfelejteni Ville cifra betűit, és Kellyre koncentrálni. Amikor a falióra elütötte azt a bizonyos nyolcat, képtelen voltam visszafogni magam, úgy ugrottam fel, mint aki alatt máglyát gyújtottak, összehordtam valami hülyeséget, hogy miért teszem, és szabályosan elszaladtam.

Amikor kiléptem az ajtón, még mindig zuhogott. Bőrig áztam. Ma már másodszor. Valahol félúton állhatott el. Az utolsó sarkon fordultam be, már csak néhány méter volt a házig, amikor valakibe teljes lendülettel beleütköztem. Aztán már csak arra eszméltem, hogy lihegve kapaszkodok Ville kabátjának ujjaiba, és tátott szájjal bámulok az arcába.

_Hogy boríthatom fel épp őt??!_

Néhány másodpercig csak nézett rám, mérges is volt talán, amiért hiába csöngetett. Aztán látva az arcomon a tanácstalanságot, győzedelmesen elmosolyodott. Több sem kellett, kitéptem magam a karjaiból, és próbáltam összeszedegetni az egymás mellé illő szavakat, amiket majd a képébe vághatok. Hát nem sikerült. Ő szólalt meg előbb.

- Már azt hittem, nem kaptad meg az üzenetem. – nézett nagy bociszemeket meresztgetve – Szomorú lettem, hogy nem vagy itthon.

- Az eszedbe sem jut, hogy megkaptam, de nem érdekelt? És hogy azért nem vagyok itt, mert nem akarlak látni?! – kiabáltam.

- Ne lármázz már. – mondta szelíden, miközben lopva a mellettünk elhaladó emberekre lesett – Tettem bármi rosszat? Hm? Bántottalak kicsi Dominic?

Istenem, ahogy kimondta a nevem! Beleremegett a lábam. Senki nem dorombolja így azt a jelentéktelen kis hangsort! Hát persze, hogy nem tudtam válaszolni.

- Ugye-ugye? Nem tettem semmit, amivel kiérdemelném, hogy felemeld a hangod. – turbékolta selymes hangon. És tényleg. A hangja olyan, mint a selyem. Fekete selyemágynemű. Az ember legszívesebben belehempergőzne, magára tekerné, a meztelen teste alá gyűrné. Mármint a hangját… hm… azt hiszem, lassan kezdtem volna belepirulni, ha nem hagyom abba a képzelgést.

- De. – nyögtem ki, mielőtt még tovább bonyolítom a zűrös gondolatmenetem. Egy szó, ennyire tellett.

- De? – óriásira nyitotta csillogó zöld szemeit, és hitetlenkedve várta a magyarázatot.

Fázom. Hideg van. Az eső már nem esik, de a csípős szél nagyon nem esik most jól az átázott gönceimben.

- De… – suttogtam az előzőnél is bizonytalanabbul, és magam köré húztam a karjaim.

Ville megkerült, a hátam mögül a derekam köré fonta a karjait, és közel húzott. Belesimultam a testébe, az átfagyott hátam imádta a melegét. Kívánta, hogy ellophasson egy darabot a forróságából. Kezeivel a vizes pulóverem szegélye alá merészkedett, gyengéden a hasamhoz értek meleg ujjbegyei. Összerezzentem. Megragadtam a kezét, elrántottam magamtól, és szembe pördültem vele.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem újra fennhangon.

Ő csak mosolygott, ránézett a kezére, amit még mindig a markomban tartottam. Azonnal az arcomba szökött a vér, úgy eresztettem el, mintha forró vasat dobnék el. Csak mosolygott egyfolytában. Kinevet. Tettem egy dühös lépést hátra.

- Reszkettél. Csak fel akartalak egy kicsit melegíteni. – nézett rám ártatlanul.

- Nem kell. – dacoskodtam, mire levette a kabátját, és a vállamra terítette. Én meg hagytam. MERT fáztam. Vagy nem azért…

- Mi lenne, ha nem ácsorognál átfagyva itt a hidegben, hanem felugranál átöltözni, és elmennénk végre vacsizni? – kérdezte, miután hátrébb lépett tőlem, gondolom hogy ne kezdjek megint hisztizni, amiért hozzám mert érni.

- Nem megyek veled vacsorázni. – morogtam.

- Akkor menjünk el egy klubba, ahol jó zene van, és megihatunk egy-két pohár bort. – próbálkozott.

- NEM megyek veled klubba! Nem megyek veled sehova! Nem vagyok ribanc, akit elviszel valami szutykos randinak nevezett időhúzásra, hogy aztán megdughasd! – szinte üvöltöttem már a szavakat.

Erre távolabb lépett, és összeráncolt homlokkal bámult szótlanul.

- Ez kemény volt, ugye tudod? – kérdezte végül. Gondterheltnek látszott. Őszintén.

- … – csak megvontam a vállam, és ugyanolyan dacosan néztem rá, ahogy a képébe vágtam, amit gondolok.

- Sosem szoktam a koncertek után felszedni senkit a közönségből… illetve egyszer egy lányt… de azt meg is bántam. Azt hittem… – most ő volt az, aki tanácstalan, még egy bizonytalan lépést tett hátra – Felejtsd el. – suttogta.

Megfordult, és lassan elindult. Csak néztem a hátát, ahogy távolodott, és belül valami nagyon elkezdett fájni az egyre kisebbnek tűnő alakjának látványára. Megremegtem, összehúztam magamon a kabátot… A KABÁTJA!

- Várj! – kiáltottam.

Hátranézett, de nem állt meg. Szomorúak voltak a csodaszép szemei. Nagyon szomorúak. Csalódott volt._ Én nem akartam bántani! De nem én kezdtem ezt az egészet!_

- A kabátod… – motyogtam lehajtott fejjel.

Ajkai fájdalmas mosolyra húzódtak.

- Tartsd meg, kicsi Dominic. – hátradobta a haját, és gyorsabb léptekkel tovább távolodott tőlem.

Ahogy elment, mintha kitéptek volna egy darabot belőlem. Inkább hagytam volna, hogy egy kutya kiharapjon egy cafatot a húsomból, minthogy azt kelljen néznem, ahogy kisétál az életemből. Iszonyúan fájt. Itt hagyta nekem a kabátját, és ellopta a szívem egy darabját cserébe. Gyűlölöm, amiért ezt tette velem!

Utána kellene szaladnom. Térdre borulni előtte, és könyörögni, hogy bocsásson meg…

FRANCOKAT! Teljesen megbolondított!

Felmegyek a lakásomba, és addig nem kelek ki az ágyból, amíg ki nem verem a fejemből! Ha hetekig tart, akkor addig nem mozdulok ki!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Megj.: innentől már kezd közelíteni a 18as karikához :)_

_**Carmen: Én nem…**_

_**6.**_

A délutáni nedves ruháim mellé egykedvűen ledobtam az estieket is a fürdőszoba padlójára. Biztosan jól megértik majd egymást. Mindegyikőjüket Ő ölelte.

Újra bőrig ázva, kábán, meztelenül feküdtem be az ágyamba, Villével a fejemben. De valami változott… most nem mozdulatlanul bámultam a plafonrepedéseket. Egy órát csak hánykolódtam. Próbáltam elaludni, de minden erőfeszítésem ellenére nem ment. Ha lehunytam a szemem, szomorú tekintete villódzott előttem.

Nem bírtam aludni, kellett ez az egy óra, hogy rájöjjek, mi hiányzik. Az ágy melletti fotelben fekvő ruhadarabra ragadt a szemem. Lassan kinyújtottam a karomat, és vonakodva húztam be a takaróm alá. Még mindig nedves volt egy kicsit. Magamhoz szorítottam, libabőrösek lettek a combjaim, ahogy közéjük vettem a nehéz anyagot, beletemettem az arcom, mélyen a tüdőmbe szívtam az aromáját.

Ahogy szétáradt bennem a különleges parfümillat, a fejem zsongani, a vérem száguldani kezdett az ereimben. Az arcát láttam lehunyt szemem előtt, részegnek éreztem magam, úgy szédített az illata. Éreztem, hogy lüktetni kezd a testem, legfőképp középtájékon. Nem gondolkoztam, csak lenyúltam a hasamhoz, végigsimítottam a csupasz bőrömön. Forró volt, égett a vágy alatta. Nem bírtam megálljt parancsolni az ujjaimnak, hamar lejjebb siklottak. Körülfogtam merev férfiasságom, a szenvedélytől fuldokolva elégítettem ki magam. Úsztam a gyönyörben.

Akartam Őt.

És mégsem.

Csak a szellemével volt merszem szeretkezni.

Mozdulataim gyorsak voltak és határozottak. Csak egyvalami érdekelt. El akartam élvezni minél előbb. Úgy, hogy az Ő illata fojtogat.

Amikor magamhoz tértem, és kitisztult az agyam, szégyelltem magam. Egy tucat papírzsebkendővel próbáltam eltüntetni magamról a ragacsos bizonyítékot. Dühösen törölgettem a kezeim és a hasamat. Egyik papírgalacsint hajítottam a másik után a sarokba. Remegtem. A földre dobtam a kabátját. Azután csak sírtam. Sírtam, amiért ennyire kikészített. Amiért akaratom ellenére ellopta azt, amit önként nem adtam volna soha!

-.-.-

Másnap bedagadt, vörös szemekkel ébredtem. Ahogy belenéztem a fürdőszobatükörbe akkorát ugrottam hátra, hogy a mosógépnek ütköztem, amiről leborult minden odahányt kacat. Hát nem voltam szép látvány. Nem is emlékszem, mikor és hogyan aludtam el. Csak arra emlékszem, hogy sokáig folytak a könnyeim, és felváltva kívántam magamban, hogy bárcsak itt lenne most velem, aztán pedig azt, hogy bárcsak sosem találkoztam volna vele. Magam sem tudtam, mit akarok. És ez az éjszaka elteltével reggelre sem változott. De valakivel mindenképpen beszélnem kellett, különben úgy éreztem, megőrülök.

Folyton csak azon járt az agyam, hogy tényleg kívánom őt, vagy csak élveztem, hogy egy apró morzsáját visszakaphattam az iránta táplált évek óta tartó rajongásomnak?

Felhívtam Dean-t, hogy menjünk együtt ma reggel, nem messze tőlem lakik, nagyon jó barátom az egyetemről. Furcsállotta ugyan, hogy mi lehet olyan baromi fontos, hogy nem ér rá bent a suliban, de megígérte, hogy fél óra múlva felcsönget.

Ahogy meghallottam a bippegést, felkaptam a cuccaim, és rohantam is le. Kivágtam a kaput, és szó szerint a csodálkozó arcára ugrottam. A nyaka köré lendítettem a karom, magamhoz rántottam, és megcsókoltam. Próbáltam mindent beleadni, gyengédséget, szenvedélyt, aztán néhány végtelen másodperc múltán elengedtem, ő pedig tett egy nagy lépést hátra. Úgy nézett rám, mintha zöld hajam lenne, vagy tűsarkú combközépig érő lakkfekete csizmában állnék előtte.

Semmit nem éreztem. Nem éreztem undorítónak, amit csináltam, de nem is jött meg a kedvem ahhoz, hogy felcibáljam Dean-t a szobámba. Semmi értelme nem volt a kis magánakciómnak. Ugyanott tartok, ahol ezelőtt.

- Mit ettél Nic, bolondgombát? – csak neki engedem, hogy így szólítson. Nic… Nicky… Egy meleg srácnak sok mindent elnéz az ember, ha a barátja, és cserébe nem kezd ki vele.

- Ne haragudj. Csak tudnom kellett… – kezdtem egy kicsit szégyellni magam.

- Mégis mit?! Tudod jól, hogy mindig is tetszettél, de megbeszéltük, hogy jó fiú leszek a közeledben… erre te… nem értelek Nicky. – rázta a fejét, és elindult az egyetem felé vezető út menti park irányába.

Egy ideig csak követtem. Néztem a hátát, és lépkedtem utána. Mekkora állat vagyok!

- Dean.

- Mi van? – megállt, megfordult, és mereven bámult rám.

- Mi lenne, ha az első előadást ma kihagynánk? – kérdeztem félve – Azt hiszem… beszélgetnem kellene valakivel…

Szó nélkül fordult a liget irányába, a lakókocsi-büfénél kért két hot-dogot, leült egy padra, és felém nyújtotta az egyiket.

- Kösz.

- Hallgatlak. Mit kellett tudnod, amiért a számba másztál?

- Hogy… – nyeltem egy nagyot.

- Hogy? – tágra nyitotta a világoskék szemeit.

- Hogy… – nem bírtam kimondani, inkább a számba tömtem a kiflit.

Megérezhette, hogy valami komoly dologról van szó, mert nem bámult tovább. Komótosan enni kezdte a reggelijét, és türelmesen várta, hogy összeszedjem magam. Tudja, hogy el akarom mondani, csak ki kell várni.

- Tudnom kell, hogy meleg vagyok-e, ez volt a hülye ötletem arra, hogy kiderítsem. Nagyon haragszol?

- Viccelsz, Nicky? Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy anélkül, hogy leitatlak, így megcsókolsz egyszer. – mosolygott szendén – Viszont érteni még mindig nem értelek. Egyáltalán hogy fordult meg a fejedben, hogy meleg lennél? Ott van neked Kelly… nem vagytok meg jól?

- Dean, az este egy férfiról fantáziáltam, miközben magamhoz nyúltam. – jelentettem ki kategorikusan, hangsúlyozva a 'férfi' szót, és még csak a szemem sem sütöttem le.

Most aztán megleptem. Köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

Elmeséltem neki mindent, a koncerttől kezdve a tegnap estéig mindent. Magamat sem értettem, hogyan bírtam szemrebbenés nélkül beismerni neki, amiket nem sokkal ezelőtt még magamnak sem mertem igazán. Hogy vágyom egy férfira, és hogy állati rossz érzés volt ma reggel, amikor a postaládát kiürítettem, hogy nem volt cifra betűkkel lefirkantott üzenet, és ahogy lopva kinéztem az utcára, se fekete sportkocsi, se ál-ártatlanul a tekintetembe fúródó szemek nem vártak rám.

- Hát hívd fel, ha akarod azt az éjszakát vele. De többre ne számíts. – mondta egyszerűen Dean, ahogy a mesémet befejeztem.

- Jaj dehogy számítanék többre! Tudom, hogy csak egy lennék neki a sok közül. Épp ez volt az, amiért olyan hevesen ellenkeztem. De most már belemennék… most hogy már kiengedtem a kezeim közül a lehetőséget, most már akarom. Az embernek mindig az kell, ami - már vagy még - nem az övé.

- Nem értelek, mire vársz? – kérdezte, és felém nyújtotta a telefonját.

- Elfelejtetted a mesémnek azt az apró részletét, amikor toporzékolva aprítottam miszlikre a telefonszámát rejtő papírdarabot. – fintorogtam – Csak a kabátja maradt belőle, abban pedig semmit nem találtam arra vonatkozólag, hogy hogyan találhatnám meg. Elszalasztottam. Ennyi. Hülye voltam.

- Ha tudnád, milyen édes vagy, ahogy szenvedsz… – vigyorgott, de 'jó fej', ő a haverom! – Ha önző lennék, hagynálak még egy kicsit, hogy marcangold magad, és feláldoznám magam vigaszként. – átölelte a vállaim.

- Nagyon vicces… – fintorogtam rá, de igazából jó volt, ahogy magához ölelt.

- De nem vagyok önző… Fogadni mernék, hogy az utóbbi napokban nagy szenvedésedben nem játszottál azzal, hogy törölted a mobilodból a kimenő hívások listáját. – nevetett, és összeborzolta a hajam, mint a kisfiúknak szokták a nagymamák.

Leesett az állam. Igaza van! Kinek kell a cetli, mikor vissza tudom keresni a számát?! Hogy ez eddig nem jutott eszembe! Tátott szájjal bámultam két másodpercig, amíg felfogtam, hogy drága barátom megoldotta a jelenleg legégetőbb problémám. Aztán felugrottam a padról, és nyomtam egy nagy cuppanóst a mosolygós szájára.

- Imádlak! – súgtam oda, és ezzel el is rohantam.

* * *

_folyt.köv.:)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Carmen: Én nem..._**

**7.**

Hazamentem összeszedni magam. Készülni a randira. _Randi_... atyám!

Adja az ég, hogy még a városban legyen! És hogy ne más karjaiban vigasztalódjon épp…

Gyorsan írtam egy sms-t, azzal a szöveggel, hogy _„Szeretném visszaadni a kabátod, gyere el érte, amilyen hamar csak tudsz"._ Mégsem indíthattam az igazsággal. Tűkön ültem, amíg nem jött válasz. Vagy fél órát várakoztatott. Vajon gonoszságból, vagy azért, mert nem tudta mit írjon nekem? Nagyon megbántottam az este. De elhatároztam, hogy kiengesztelem, bármi áron.

Végül kaptam egy semleges üzenetet: _„Neked adtam, kicsi Dominic. Nincs szükségem rá, megtarthatod. V."_

Fenébe! Most mit csináljak? Kezdtem pánikba esni, de rávettem magam, hogy üljek le, lélegezzek mélyeket, és használjam a csinos kis buksim. Idegesen rázogattam a lábam, miközben a kezembe vettem újra a mobilt. _„Kérlek."_ És _küldés_. Rövid, egyszerű, nem mondd el semmit. Mégis a leghatásosabb szavacska a világon.

Hamar jött is a válasz. _„Egy óra múlva ott vagyok."_

Pillangók repdestek a hasamban. Boldogan vigyorogtam a szennyes ruháknak a földön, a kanapén ücsörgő könyveknek, az asztal alatt fekvő pizzásdoboznak, amíg elpakoltam őket a jól megérdemelt helyükre.

Fél órával később már csillogott-villogott is a kis lakásom. Hm, nem is lennék rossz feleség…

Leültem a konyhában az étkezősarokba kuporodva, és államat a tenyerembe támasztva vártam.

Eltelt tíz perc. Aztán húsz. Harminc.

Ville sehol.

A boldog mosoly szép fokozatosan borús arckifejezéssé változott. Homlokráncolva bámultam a falióra másodperc mutatóját. Pörgött. Nagyon gyorsan. Túl gyorsan.

Beszaladtam a szobába, megnéztem mikor írta Ville azt, hogy egy óra múlva itt lesz. Hatvannyolc perce. HATVANNYOLC! Nem fog jönni!

Kimentem a folyosóra, hogy kinézzek az ablakon a kapu elé. A felső szomszédék tinilánya állt lent, és várta, hogy az épp kapórajött öreg néni kinyissa neki a kaput. Bent rekedt a levegő a tüdőmben, a lábaimat a nyakamba kapva startoltam be a lakásba. Felbuktam a dohányzóasztalban, hason landoltam a kanapén, úgy pötyögtem be rekordidő alatt az üzenetet. _„Nem működik a kaputelefon, csörgess meg, ha ideértél." _Ha már volt itt, és hiába csöngetett, és megint elcsesztem, én kiugrok az ablakon!

Mire a helyére toltam az üveglapos kisasztalt, már meg is csörrent a mobilom. Torkomba ugrott a hevesen kalapáló szívem. Most már nincs visszaút, fel kell vennem. _És meg kellene tudnom szólalni!_ Úgy remegett a kezem, hogy alig bírtam megnyomni a zöld gombot.

- Szia. – szóltam bele szinte suttogva, a torkom száraz volt, úgy éreztem, mintha valaki vattát tömködött volna le rajta.

- Épp most parkolok, két perc és ott vagyok. – mondta, én meg majd összecsuklottam izgalmamban. _Két perc_.

- Lemegyek. – kényszerítettem ki újra pár hangot a torkomon.

- Oké. – felelte, és rögtön le is tett. De most nem is bántam. Össze kellett szednem magam, hogy össze tudjak rakni legalább értelmes félmondatokat, ha ideér!

Belenéztem a tükörbe kifelé menet. Jól festettem. Csak azzal az idióta ijedt képemmel kellene valamit csinálni... Próbáltam mosolyogni. Rám fért a gyakorlás. Tetszettek az enyhén vágott szemeim köré húzott vékony fekete vonalak. Egy barátnőm tanította meg, hogy használjam az adottságaimat. Először kézzel-lábbal kapálóztam az ellen, hogy férfi létemre bármi színeset is kenjek az arcomra, de a nők imádták, és nagyon egyszerűen meggyőztek arról, hogy szédítően jól áll. Feljebb húztam a farmert a derekamon, az ujjatlan fehér pólóm pedig egy kicsit lejjebb simítottam. Ne indítsak már kapásból úgy, hogy kint a hasam. Ráérünk még arra...

Nagyon kellett koncentrálnom, hogy a lépcsőn ne akadjanak össze a virgácsaim, és ne terüljek ki, mint egy béka. De ügyesen megoldottam a feladatot.

Kinyitottam a kaput, ő még nem volt sehol. Megálltam, körbenéztem, és fél percen belül már jött is.

Elállt a lélegzetem, annyira tökéletesen gyönyörűnek láttam. Az én éjfeketébe csomagolt káprázatosan szépséges rocksztárom! Legalább ma éjszakára. Hosszú sötétbarna haja hullámzott angyali arca körül. Fekete nadrág volt rajta, és fekete ing. Valami nagyon könnyű anyagból lehetett, olyan lágyan libegett az enyhe szellőben karcsú alakja körül. Biztosan nagyon puha, finom lehet megérinteni. Ha végigsimogathatnám, a mellkasának minden apró ívét érezhetném az ujjaim hegyén.

Tudom, hogy észrevette, hogy úgy bámulom, mint egy tinilány, mert pajkosan elmosolyodott, ahogy odaért hozzám. Nem mondhatom, hogy zavarba jöttem tőle, mert azon már réges-rég túl vagyok. Ez már sokkal több annál. Pillanatnyilag azt sem tudom fiú vagyok-e vagy lány… ami a szituációt tekintve talán nem is olyan nagyon meglepő. Tapasztalat ilyen téren nuku. (Most akkor fiúnak kell lennem vagy lánynak??)

- Nem látom nálad a kabátom. – kezdte.

- Fent van. – mutattam esetlenül az emeleti ablakok irányába – Feljössz érte? – kérdeztem halkan, lesütött szemmel, ciklámenszínűre pirulva. Épp most invitáltam az ágyamba.

Nem válaszolt, csak mosolygott, és a szemeivel pislantott egy „igen"-t.

Megfordultam a kapu irányába, ő pedig követett. Amikor megálltam a kulccsal babrálni, megéreztem egyik karját a derekam köré fonódni. Finoman simult rám, nem tolakodott. Csak bizsergetett. De azt nagyon. Olyan szorosan állt mögöttem, hogy hallottam a szívdobogását. Vagy a sajátom dörömböl a fülemben?

- Miért csinálod ezt velem, Dominic? – súgta, és közben lassan kifújta a levegőjét, ami az elviselhetetlenség határát súrolva, veszettül izgatóan csiklandozta meg a nyakam.

Hátradőltem, amennyire bírtam, hogy minél jobban hozzáidomulhasson a teste az enyémhez. Belesimultam az ölelésébe, kezemet a derekamat körülfogó karjára tettem. Egy pillanatra lehunytam a szemeim. Tényleg olyan puha volt az inge, amilyennek látszott, selymesen lágy, futva végigsimogattam az ujjaimmal a csuklója felett.

- Ne haragudj. – néztem hátra rá meztelen vállam fölött.

Eltávolodott egy cseppet a hátamtól, és gyengéden maga felé fordított. Komoly volt az arca.

- Tegnap olyan durván küldtél el, mint még senki. Most pedig a lakásodba hívsz. Talán nem tűnök őrültnek, ha felvetődik bennem, hogy valamiféle csapda…

Felemeltem a kezem, mire elhallgatott. Ujjaimmal megérintettem az arcát, majd a hajába merítettem őket. A finom selyemszálak engedelmesen csusszantak az ujjaim közé. Felsóhajtott.

- Szeretném, ha nem az lenne, de…

Nem hagytam, hogy befejezze a mondatot, hogy butaságokon törje a fejét. Hozzáhajoltam, lehunytam a szemeim, és az ajkaim az övéihez érintettem. Ártatlan kis röpkemásodperces érintés volt, de nekem elég ahhoz, hogy az utolsó kétségeim is köddé váljanak. Tényleg akartam őt. Meg kellett volna ijednem magamtól, ehelyett csak néztem az arcát, a lehunyt szemeit, és újra megtettem, újra megkísértettem puha ajkait, ezúttal egy leheletnyivel hosszabb időre.

Félelmetesen jó volt megcsókolni őt. És félelmetes érzés volt, hogy nem féltem tőle. Paradoxonok sora.

A haja édes illata az orromba kúszott. Már csak arra vágytam, hogy a testemet simogassák a selyemtincsei.

Észre sem vettem a hátam mögött nyíló kapuajtót. Beestem rajta, majdnem egyenesen a kisgyerekét sétálni vivő apuka nyakába. Ville mentett meg. A derekamnál fogva magához rántott, amikor dominó-effektusba vágtam volna magam. Az apuka rosszallón nézett, de mi csak nevettünk, és gyorsan eltűntünk a kapualjban.

Nem lett volna türelmem a liftre várni. És egyébként is féltem, hogy a liftajtót is ránk nyitja valaki, úgy mint a kaput. Inkább felszaladtam a lépcsőn, kettesével szedve a fokokat. Ville pedig kitartóan a nyomomban.

* * *

_Tudom, genyó dolog itt elvágni... de már készül a következő rész._  
_Tessék kommentárt hagyni! Látom hányan olvassátok el, és lehangoló, hogy nem írtok semmit. Ha nem tetszik, talán nem is fejezem be..._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Megj.:  
A leghosszabb rész. Nem véletlenül ;)__  
__Ööö... mostmár 18-as... vagy ezt már mondtam?  
Köszönöm Nektek a bíztató méleket! Azért most viszonylag gyors voltam a noszogatás hatására, nem? :)_

**__**

Carmen: Én nem...

**8.**

Amikor beestünk a lakásom ajtaján, és Ville még mindig az apuka megbotránkozva levegő után kapkodó arcán nevetgélve a falhoz nyomott, igazán csak akkor tudatosult bennem, hogy ez a meccs már le van játszva. Itt ma szende szűzlány leszek.

Becsapta a bejárati ajtót, és félkézzel beakasztotta rajta a láncot. A másik kezével nem engedett, a vállaimat az előszobafalhoz szorította. Aztán visszafordult hozzám, rám nézett. Nem szólt semmit, csak bámult. Egyenesen a szemeimbe. Reméltem nem tud gondolatolvasni, mert ha belelát a fejembe, akkor most nagyon el kellene pirulnom. Megint. Sokáig csak nézett, én pedig nem mertem semmit sem tenni. Álltam a halványbarack fal és az ő teste közé lapulva, és vártam. Végül egy kicsit oldalra billentette a fejét, és elmosolyodott.

- Nagyon szépek a szemeid. Kellene nekem egy sminktanácsadó, én nagyon béna vagyok. – nevetett.

- Dehogy vagy béna! – vágtam rá a legkomolyabban, és végre meg mertem mozdulni. Felemeltem a kezem, és megérintettem az arcát – Állati szexi... – aztán ahogy rájöttem, hogy csak viccelődött, beharaptam az alsó ajkam, lesütöttem a szemeim, és újfent csodás piros színt öltöttem. Fasza. Ha ez így fog menni egész este, nem tudom mi lesz velem.

Kibújtam a hóna alatt, és a konyhába hátráltam. Ő meg csak mosolygott utánam. Meg sem próbált visszatartani. Pirospont a pirosképű paprikajancsitól a fekete hercegnek.

- Kérsz valamit inni? – kiabáltam ki hűtőbe dugott fejjel.

- Amit te iszol, az jó lesz. – lépett szorosan mögém.

- Alkoholra gondolsz, vagy üdítő, ásványvíz, kávé, tea...?

- Válassz.

- De mégis... – néztem hátra.

- Dominic. – szólt rám enyhe dorgáló hangjlejtéssel, mintha csak a kisfia lennék – Azt akarom, hogy olyan ízem legyen, amilyen neked, nem fogok sörözni, ha te kávézol. Bármi megfelel.

Erre megint olyan vörös lettem, mint az étkezősarok párnáin a virágocskák. Franc a halvány bőrömbe... ilyenkor szívesen lennék afrikai. Még mélyebbre dugtam a fejem a hűtőbe, hátha a jeges hideg segít, és kihalásztam egy üveg bort. Kezdett elegem lenni a dologból, ennek a palacknak a tartalmát most szépen ledöntjük, és innentől kezdve erre majd foghatom, ha kipirulok.

- Bor. – bólintott egyet.

Találomra kihúzott egy fiókot, és elővarázsolta belőle a dugóhúzót. Lehet valami boszorkányos hatodik érzéke, mert általában még nekem is gondolkodnom kell rajta, hogy melyik fiókban van. Szó nélkül vette ki a kezemből a palackot, és profin húzta ki belőle a parafát. Pohárvadászathoz nem kellettek az extra megérzései, az üvegajtós felsőszekrényből elővett két poharat, és szó nélkül teletöltötte őket. Az egyiket átnyújtotta nekem.

- Egészségedre angyalszemű. – mosolygott hozzá.

Angyalszemű... mielőtt ismét felvettem volna már-már kedvenc céklaszínem, kikaptam a kezéből a poharat, és egy hajtásra kiittam.

- Hé te! – nevetett fel hangosan – A bort nem úgy kell inni mint a sört. Előbb kóstolgatni kell, kortyolgatni...

Levágtam a poharat a pultra.

- Tölts még egyet, hogy kóstolgathassam...

Halványan mosolyogva szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

Rögtön megéreztem az alkohol - jelen esetben inkább jótékony, mintsem káros - hatását. Kezdett nagyon melegem lenni, és kezdtem egyre halkabban hallani az fejemben suttogó gátlásaim. Alig ettem ma, és amúgy sem szoktam felelősséget vállalni a tetteimért, ha éhgyomorra iszom, hát most sem fogok...

Felvettem az újabb teli pohár borom, és Ville mellé léptem. Feljebb emeltem, és a poharához koccintottam.

- Akkor igyunk... Rád. Amiért képes voltál olyat tenni velem, amit még senki. – doromboltam alig húsz centire az arcától.

Belekortyolt a vörös nedűbe, de nem engedte el a füle mellett a megjegyzésem.

- Mire célzol? – felnézett a poharából, és édesen, ártatlanul mosolygott.

- Erre... – megragadtam a tarkójánál, és vadul neki estem a szájának.

Csókoltam, szívtam az ajkait, az illata körülölelt, forgott velem a világ, és pillanatok alatt elvesztem az ízében. Csak édes ajkai és sikamlós forró nyelve létezett, puha pókfonálselyem haja a bőrömön, és az elsugdosott apró nyögések, amikkel talán nem szándékosan, de tudtomra adta, mennyire vágyik rám.

Nem is emlékszem, hogyan kerültek vissza a poharaink a pultra. Csak akkor tűnt fel, hogy ott vannak, amikor a konyhapulton ülve, combjaim között Ville derekával, ujjaim között selyemtincseivel, az ő tüdejéből lélegezve, egy hevesebb mozdulat folytán feldöntöttem az egyiket.

A piros folyadék szépen szétterült körülöttem, a farmerem beitta a nagyrészét, Ville pedig csak bámulta, hogy teremnek a rózsaszín virágocskák mind nagyobb bokrocskákban a nadrágomon, és megkínzott ajkait nyalogatva nevetett.

- Azt hiszem, ettől most meg kell, hogy szabadulj. – célzott a nadrágomra, és már az övem húzta ki a helyéből, mire feleszméltem, hogy ördögi hercegem épp a ruháim eltávolítását tervezi.

Leugrottam a pultról, a csípője köré fontam a karom, és a füléhez hajoltam.

- Mi lenne, ha ezt nem itt folytatnánk? – súgtam a fülébe.

Azt hiszem meglepődött. Megfogtam a bal kezét, és a szoba felé húztam őt. Másik kezéből egy pillanat alatt engedte ki az övem, a csatja a konyhakövön csattant, és a borosüveg után kapva vele, sietve követett.

Az ágyhoz érve mintha megtorpant volna. Kivettem a kezéből az üveget, meghúztam, majd az éjjeliszekrényre tettem, aztán nevetve az ágyra döntöttem Villét. Vicces lenne, ha most pont ő rezelne be. Nekem kellene. Hanyatt fekve, mozdulatlanul várta, hogy most mi fog történni.

Megfogadtam magamnak, nem hagyom hogy megbénítson, a fél üveg vörösbortól felbátorodva ledobtam az eláztatott nadrágom, és fölé másztam négykézláb. Elmosolyodott, de még mindig nem mozdult, a kezeivel sem nyúlt felém, csak nézett. Az arcom olyan közel hajtottam, hogy hollótincseim az arcát csiklandozták.

- Most ugye nem akarsz visszavonulni? – húztam fel a szemöldököm, amikor a szájához hajolva két centire az ajkaitól megállva, még mindig semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy esetleg folytatná a konyhában elkezdetteket.

- Nem félsz? – kérdezte halkan.

- Mitől? Ezerszer szexeltem már! Huszonkettő vagyok, nem tizenhat! – vágtam rá nevetve, és az eddig a fülei mellett támaszkodó kezeimmel közrefogtam a fejét, és egy gyors és heves csókot adtam neki.

- De nem férfival. – felelte komolyan fürkészve az arcom.

- Honnan veszed? – térdeltem fel a kiskutyapózból, és letettem a fenekem a csípőjére.

- Dominic... – sóhajtott. És megint hallottam benne azt a dorgáló hanglejtést. Tisztára apuci fíling... ráadásul ugyanúgy át is lát rajtam. Fenébe, apucival azért mégsem kefélünk...!

Nem szóltam semmit, de hagytam hogy lássa, ezen most felkaptam a vizet. Felugrottam az ágyról, és elindultam. Hogy hova, azt nem tudtam. De szerencsére nem is kellett kitalálnom, mert mielőtt elértem volna az ajtót, felugrott ő is utánam, elkapta a derekam, és a hátamhoz simulva magához szorított. Az orrát belefúrta a hajamba, és éreztem néhány forró lélegzetvételét, mielőtt megszólalt volna. Apuci rövidúton elfelejtve, csak a lehelete a tarkómon elég volt ahhoz, hogy újra a torkomban dobogjon a szívem... a torkomban, meg a boxeremben...

- Előttem nem kell olyasvalakit játszanod, aki nem vagy. – suttogta, még mindig arcával a hajamban, és közben gyengéden simogatni kezdte a hasam, apró pici lépésekben egyre feljebb gyűrve a pólóm – Csak engedd el magad, én vigyázni fogok rád. – a vállamra hajtotta a fejét, és ajkaival finoman a nyakam kényeztette.

Vissza akartam vágni, de képtelen voltam. Csak hunyt szemmel élveztem halk, mély hangját, cirógató kezeit, forró ajkait, és igazat adtam neki, még ha egy részem lázadni is akart ellene. Valóban tétováztam legbelül, fogalmam sem volt, mi fog következni... illetve halvány sejtéseim voltak, épp azok miatt rezeltem be.

Lassan megfordított. Egyik kezét a derekamról a hátamon csúsztatta felfelé a póló alatt, amire azonnal válaszolt a testem. Libabőrös lettem, a mellbimbóim megmerevedtek, és a nadrágomba is visszatért az észveszejtőn bizsergető meleg. Szégyellősen lesütöttem a szemeim, biztos voltam benne, hogy észrevette, hogy ilyen egyszerűen, egyetlen érintésével le tud venni a lábamról.

Másik kezét az arcomhoz érintette. Lágyan beletúrt vele a hajamba, és a tarkómat cirógatva magához vont. Megint csak nézett, ujjait végigfuttatta az arccsontomon, megsimogatta ujjhegyével az ajkam, majd az államat gyengéden felemelve egy simogató lágy csókot adott. Egy pillanatra beleremegtek a lábaim is, a testének dőltem, és az önkéntelen reakciómat elrejteni próbálva visszataszigáltam az ágyamhoz. Hanyattdöntöttem, és próbáltam megint négykézláb fölé térdelni. Nem hagyta. A hátamra fektetett, és ledőlt szorosan mellém.

- Hagyd, hogy én vezesselek. – súgta a fülembe, és fölém hajolt. Nem feleltem. Hagytam. Bármit és mindent.

Lehunytam a szemem, finom cirógatás a hasamon, ajkainak halvány érintése arcom minden pontján, és eddig feszült izmaim elernyedtek, átadtam magam mindenestül. Azt tehetett velem amit csak akart. Ő pedig csúnyán visszaélt vele. Mindent megtett, amiről addig álmodni sem mertem. És én is mindent megtettem neki. Mindent, amitől féltem, amiről azt gondoltam, képtelen leszek... megtettem, a legnagyobb örömmel. Azon a délutánon és estén ötször juttatott el a csúcsra. Nem is akárhogyan, nem úgy ahogy eddigi barátnőim tették. Még soha életemben nem sikítottam a fájdalmasan kínzó kéjtől. Minden újabb orgazmus csak még közelebb vitt az őrülethez, mire besötétedett körülöttünk, már működésképtelen volt minden agysejtem, csak azt kántálta mind, hogy kell nekem, ő az élet, és meghalok, a porba fulladok, ha elmegy.

Az utolsó sikolya még mindig a fülemben visszhangzott. Feküdtem kimerülten izzadt testére simulva. Hallgattam a szívverését, és csak az járt a fejemben, bárcsak minden éjjel ez a ritmus ringatna el. Álmodoztam. Róla. Rólunk. Tudtam, hogy úgyis csak álom marad, de nem érdekelt, jó volt ébren álmodni vele a testének illatában fürödve. Nem akartam a holnapot. Azt akartam MA legyen örökké.

Mocorogni kezdett, a takaró után nyújtózkodott. Felhevült teste kezdett lehűlni, nyirkos bőrére lúdbőrök kúsztak.

- Azt hiszem hiába jöttél. Úgy döntöttem, mégis megtartom a kabátod... – szólaltam meg végül kacérkodva.

Felemeltem a fejem a mellkasáról, ő pedig elnevette magát és megcsókolt.

- Mondtam, hogy a tied, kicsi Dominic. – átkarolta a fejem, és gyengéd erőszakkal visszahúzta a mellkasára – Aludj. – suttogta, és ujjai fekete tincseimmel játszottak fáradtan.

- Itt leszel reggel? – kérdeztem halkan, végighúztam mutatóujjam a csípőcsontján.

- Itt. – felelte és lehelt egy puszit a hajamba. Végigsimított a hátamon, és a derekamon hagyta a tenyerét.

Édes hazugság.

* * *

_itt a vége, fuss el véle..._

_(bár nem vagyok benne 100százalék__ig biztos. szerintetek?)_

* * *


End file.
